


Between Shore and Canopy

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Childhood, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna mediates between her new friends and Kimahri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Shore and Canopy

"Why so sulky, Wakka?"

"It's that Ronso of yours. I don't think he likes me."

"Aww... What makes you say that? I'm sure Kimahri likes you fine."

"Every time I invite him to play Blitz he just glares at me and runs off into the jungle."

"Maybe he doesn't like Blitzball?"

"Everyone likes Blitzball. It's a law of Yevon."

"Wakka…"

"It is. Father Zuke told me so."

"Kimahri's a Ronso; he doesn't like water."

"What about the Fangs?"

"Kimahri says they're an exception. I asked when we were in Luca."

"Oh." A pause. "I still say he doesn't like me."

* * *

"Kimahri, I think you need to be friendlier to everybody."

Kimahri says nothing, just continues his climb up a tree overlooking the beach. Yet, Yuna knows he listens by the deliberate silence of his feet on branches.

"If you were, we could visit each other more often."

No response, just some rustling in the canopy.

"My friend Wakka thinks you don't like him because you refuse to play Blitzball. Maybe you could try it?"

Suddenly, a blitzball hits the sand just in front of Yuna's feet. Kimahri hops down afterward.

"Kids lost ball earlier. Yuna will return to friend, right?"


End file.
